


Come and Get Your Love

by moony143



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Content, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Gratuitous Smut, I'm Going to Hell, Light dom/sub undertones, M/M, Mostly Adult though, Playing Fast and Loose With Canon guys, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Spanking, Underage If You Squint, what did I do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moony143/pseuds/moony143
Summary: Peter was sixteen when he realized that he had A Thing for being spanked, but it wasn't until he was thirty that he realized it was less of A Thing for spankings and more of A Thing for a certain blue Ravager. Just some seriously self indulgent smut here, guys, with just the teeniest hint of plot if you squint.





	Come and Get Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, there's just not enough Quilldu out there. I'm still working on my big piece, obviously, but here's a dirty little number that hit me today when I read a fic called "Whipped into Shape" by Donniedarko92.  
> Also, to anyone who read this when I accidentally put up the unfinished product earlier (lookin at you, my lone reviewer) sorry about that!  
> Enjoy!

The first time Peter realized that he had A Thing for punishment was not what you’d call ideal. Yondu had often spanked him as a child, had often forced him to bend over his knee (desk, as he got older and larger) while that unforgiving hand cracked down on his raised behind.

He was sixteen the first time he got a hard-on from it. It was so incredibly unexpected that Peter had jerked when he felt it prodding the hard surface of the metal desk. At first, he’d had no idea why it was happening. It wasn’t until Yondu’s hand landed once more on his left cheek and his dick throbbed with want that he realized, oh, that was why.

“Don’t wanna do this to ya boy. You think I like it? It hurts me to hurt one a my crew.”

Peter wasn’t so much listening to the words as he was listening to the  _voice_. He found himself panting lightly, his moist breath leaving a little imprint on the metal surface. He was achingly hard, and the desk was doing little to relieve him. It was more of a smooth glide than any sort of friction and it was driving him insane, and was this over yet?

_Crack!_

He suppressed a groan, because now that he was aware of how this was affecting him he could not, absolutely  _could not_  let the thought go. He was leaking precum in his pants, the sticky wet spot growing with every slap, and if this didn’t stop soon he knew he was going to come, right there on the desk, untouched, and his new secret would be out before he’d even come to terms with it.

“ _I’m sorry,_ ” he hissed through clenched teeth, and he didn’t know whether he was more relieved or angry that his words caused that hand to falter and come to a screeching halt.

“Excuse me?” Yondu asked, and Peter couldn’t blame him for his skepticism because honestly he’d never once apologized to his captain. He was  _too proud_  to apologize, was willing to sit through anything Yondu or the others threw at him in punishment because his pride had never let him back down. This situation, however, called for desperate measures.

“I’m  _sorry,_ okay? It won’t happen again,” he grit out, trying to hide the fact that he was still panting because he could not handle anyone knowing about this. While Yondu had never been anything resembling a father to him, had been too busy running a massive ship to raise a kid on his own, he was still one of the fifty men who had watched him grow up and, hell, this was embarrassing enough as it was. No need to add the humiliation of the whole crew finding out about it to the mix.

Yondu had been so incredibly confused, so thrown for a loop that he had no idea what to do, and if Peter hadn’t been so messed up from what his body was doing he probably would have found it hilarious. “I – er – guess you can go?”

Peter booked it out of there without a backward glance, finding a private corner to hide in and deal with his sudden terrible situation.

He’d been a model fucking Ravager for six months after that, had kept on his toes, firmly followed orders. Yondu had been perhaps a bit perplexed but, hey, he was a busy man. Maybe he thought he’d finally gotten Peter under control, maybe he’d thought that after so many years the Terran had learned his place. Peter didn’t know, but he did know that he never wanted to be put into that situation again. Not only was it the first kink he’d ever discovered he had, but it had been  _Yondu_ , the single most inappropriate person for Peter to have those types of feelings for, to bring it on.

Then, when he was just barely seventeen (that was a guess - it was fucking hard to keep track of days, let alone years, in space), he fucked up  _big time_.

He hadn’t  _meant_ to crash his ship. He was drunk, and she was sucking him off, and he’d just… hit a piece of space junk. He was lucky she hadn’t bitten his dick off, to be honest, because although the ship hadn’t been totaled the impact was jarring, sending them both flying into the controls (seat belts - they were important).

Yondu had been  _furious_ , implant and arrow lighting up with his overflowing emotions, and Peter, drunk and stupid and horny, felt heat pool low in his belly at the sight. So maybe he’d been watching his captain for those six months, thinking too hard and too long about what it would feel like to have those hands on him in a different way. That wasn’t weird, right? Lots of the men had slept with Yondu. So what if he was, like, twenty years younger than him? He was an  _alien_ , he probably aged differently and – why was Peter defending this again?

 Later, after Yondu had spanked him so many times Peter thought he wasn’t going to be able to sit for a week, he found himself hiding again, hand wrapped around himself, imagining it was a wicked blue mouth with jagged teeth.

He’d gotten in trouble significantly more after that and while not every infraction resulted in a spanking, he ended up relishing the ones that did. It was sick, maybe, but he eventually resigned himself to the fact that he was carrying a torch for his angry old captain, and that he  _perhaps_ liked things a little rough.

\--

Now Peter was thirty, and he found himself back on Yondu’s ship after all his painstaking efforts to get away (because  _of course_ ), pinned to the wall by two of the other Ravagers. Yondu shoved him, hard, and to his horror he found that, yeah, he still had A Thing for punishment.

“You betray me! Steal my money!” Yondu snapped, his fist landing in Peter’s stomach. That was perhaps a little much, but little Peter was still, apparently, here for the show as Yondu grasped his chin in one thick blue hand and brought their faces closer together. Gamora was screaming for Yondu to stop, and that was sweet, really, but Peter wasn’t paying attention to that as much as he should have been.

“When I picked you up as a kid, these  _boys_  wanted to eat chu!” He dropped Peter’s face and Peter almost groaned out loud because, fuck, he’d had no idea he had been missing his captain like that. “They ain’t never tasted Terran before! I  _saved_ your  _life!_ ”

Fuck, fuck, fuck, he could feel himself getting harder through his pants. If he didn’t stop this there was no way Yondu wasn’t going to see. He was unbelievably exposed with his arms pinned like they were, his jacket hiked up, and his pants were honestly made to show off the merchandise.

“Oh, will you shut up about that? God! Twenty years you been throwin’ that in my face, like it’s some great thing not eatin’ me!  _Normal people don’t even think about eatin’ someone else,_ much less that person having to be grateful for it!” Which, true, that had always irked Peter. “You abducted me, man! You stole me from my home and from my family.”

Yondu’s eyes flashed, lips curling back in a snarl. “You don’t give a damn about your Terra! Yer  _scared_  coz yer soft! In here!” He slapped both hands to his chest, angry and clearly more affected by Peter’s betrayal than Peter had originally thought.

Then, fuck, those hands were on him, shoving into his chest and he’d be eternally grateful to Gamora for interrupting at that moment, but it still didn’t stop the swelling of his cock. Yondu was staring him in the eyes, lips turned down in a snarl, and Peter wasn’t listening to what was happening anymore because any second now someone was going to look down and  _see_  and he was panicking.

“That what she’s been filling your head with, boy? Sentiment?”

A light slap to his cheek and Peter let out the tiniest little grunt, inaudible, but he knew he was in trouble then. Yondu grabbed onto both sides of his face, hands rough, and Peter pulsed in his pants.

“Eating away at your brain like maggots?” Yondu snapped, and it was then, right at that moment, as Yondu pushed their bodies together in what Peter was sure was meant to be a threatening way. He saw the exact moment that Yondu felt his aching hard cock, saw the surprise flit over his features and he would have closed his eyes but he was too terrified, too mortified.

He watched as Yondu, still pressed against him, flicked his eyes down between their bodies, watched as his angry scowl slowly morphed into a grin. Yondu’s hand roved down from his cheek to his throat and he  _pushed_ , just that tiny bit, testing, and was rewarded with a breathy little moan from Peter. Peter watched as he sucked his bottom lip between those wicked teeth, and his hips jerked forward as if of their own volition.

 _“Leave,”_  Yondu snapped, head turning slightly towards his men, and the way his already raspy voice husked over the word came straight from teenage Peter’s dirtiest fantasies.

No one moved.

They stood there staring at their captain in clear confusion at the turn of events until Yondu, still not taking his eyes off of the stubbled throat he had his hand around, whistled once. His arrow shot up and hovered between Kraglin’s eyes and that got everyone moving in a hot goddamn second. Peter felt a little bad as Gamora was dragged off, kicking and screaming and raging, but he knew Kraglin wouldn’t let any harm come to her and he was so incredibly focused on the eyes he’d been dreaming about for what felt like his whole life that he didn’t have a lot of room for much else.

When the room was empty Yondu let out a shaky little breath, pushing his hips experimentally forward, rubbing against Peter, hand tightening just that tiny bit more and Peter felt his eyes roll back into his head at Yondu’s dark chuckle.

“Always knew you was different, Pete,” he breathed, breath ghosting over Peter’s cheek. “Ya like that, boy?”

“Hngh,” Peter groaned, panting just from this, and he was beyond caring at this point. Secret was out.

Yondu leaned forward to bite at his neck, teeth nipping just-this-side of too painfully, and Peter was going to burn up from the heat of it, just boil alive right there. He could feel Yondu’s half hard length through their pants, poking hotly into his thigh, and thrilled at the fact that his captain wasn’t unaffected by the situation.

“ _Please,”_ Peter groaned, the word ripped forcibly from his throat as Yondu ground his hips down once more, dragging his length over Peter’s leg in the most delicious way.

Yondu trailed his tongue over Peter’s neck, a hot wet stripe from his collar bone to his ear. “Please  _what,_ Petey? Whatdya want, hm?”

“Please, anything, I need – “ he groaned, unable to articulate what he wanted even at thirty fucking years old and after he’d fucked his way across the entire quadrant. Twice, probably.

“Need what? Do you need me to – “ he reached down with the hand not at Peter’s throat and grasped his ass, hard, pushing Peter’s body into his. “ _spank you?_ Oh, yeah, I know how you always liked that, boy. I could see it, could hear it in the way you almost  _moaned_  when I’d land one on you.”

That got Peter’s attention right quick. “You – oh, god, you  _knew?”_

Yondu chuckled, rubbing hard little circles on Peter’s ass. “Course I knew, you think I’m stupid? Figured it was a Terran thing. Didn’t know it was lil ol me you had it for.”

The thought should have really fucked with Peter’s head, but if anything it turned him on more. Yondu brought his face closer to Peter’s again, sucking that blue lip into his mouth and running his tongue along it and Peter could feel the heat seeping off of him and he was going to  _die_  if he didn’t get relief soon.

“Thing is, Petey, you’ve grown into quite the piece of Terran ass, and I’d be more than willin’ to give ya what ya need.” He nipped once at Peter’s bottom lip, not enough, never enough, and Peter found himself chasing after that mouth as it moved away. “But ya gotta ask me for it, real pretty like.  _Beg_ , boy. I wanna hear how much ya want it.”

 _Fuck it,_ Peter thought blindly.  _In for a penny and all that shit._

He rolled his hips, the buckles of Yondu’s clothes digging into him in delicious friction. “Fuck, Yondu, want you to spank my ass till I can’t sit for a week. Want you to eat me, lick me till I can’t take it anymore, and then I want you to take that hard cock and fuck me until I can’t say anything but your name. I wan – mff!”

Yondu interrupted his tirade by digging his fingers into Peter’s hair and pulling until their lips crashed together, hot, hard, sloppy and wet. He’d imagined kissing Yondu, of course, had thought about it all the time when he was younger, but fantasy and reality were far from the same thing. Yondu was rough, teeth nipping almost too hard, tongue shoving so far into his mouth he thought he was going to gag on it (which,  _wow_ , he could sure as fuck think of some other uses for that).

They weren’t far from Yondu’s quarters, thank fuck, because after twenty seconds of Yondu shoving him backwards, hands roving, kissing, biting, groaning into his open mouth, he was about ready to drop to his hands and knees, crew be damned. They did make it to the room, though, and Yondu slammed his fist into the auto lock on the door before shoving Peter to his knees with a force Peter honestly didn’t think he was capable of.

“Stay,” Yondu snapped, and Peter was going to obey but he also took the long blue finger Yondu pointed in his direction between his lips and gave it one long luxurious  _suck_.

Yondu groaned, low in his throat, stepped closer to Peter and he could see the long thick line of his cock through his leather pants and his mouth was watering just looking at it. Yondu must’ve seen his gaze because suddenly there was a blue hand there, grasping his own hard length. “Hell, Petey, can’t take ya lookin at me like that.”

Peter licked his lips and leaned forward, open mouthed. Yondu’s hips bucked, just a little, as Peter’s mouth stretched over his clothed cock, and Peter groaned at his enthusiasm, wondering with the two brain cells he had left why he hadn’t worked for this before.

He only had a few seconds before Yondu’s hand carded once more through his curls and forcefully yanked his head away. There was a faint red glow in the dark room and Peter realized that it was from Yondu’s implant, the light a result of his tentative hold on his control. The thought made Peter’s teeth sink into his bottom lip, but a second later Yondu had admonished him once more to stay still and moved away.

Peter tried not to squirm as he watched Yondu unclasp his coat, as the thick leather slid from those broad shoulders to pool at the floor. As he watched, Yondu removed his weapons, one by one, and laid them all in a row on the shelf, and then those long blue fingers set to work on the buttons of his vest until that too joined the jacket on the floor.

He was mildly disappointed when, instead of removing the long sleeved shirt he was wearing under his leathers, Yondu simply rolled the sleeves up to his elbows. He was significantly less disappointed when Yondu leveled him with a heavy gaze and pointed to the space in front of him, “C’mere, Pete.”

Peter drew himself to his full height, though honestly at that point he damn well would have crawled over had Yondu asked it of him. He couldn’t help it when his hands reached up and twisted in Yondu’s collar, pulling the other man in for another filthy kiss, delighted when Yondu returned it. But then it was over and Yondu, still significantly more in control than Peter, pushed at Peter's broad shoulders until their lips broke apart.

“Unzip those pants, boy,” Yondu husked, and Peter hastily complied, fumbling with thick clumsy fingers for the zipper. When he went to push the restrictive pants off, though, Yondu’s hands stopped him, one of them so close to his length that he could feel the heat coming off of it. “No, leave ‘em on and bend over the desk. You remember, right? You remember what to do?”

“Yeah – yes – I do - fuck, yes,” Peter groaned laying his now much-too-large torso on top of the desk with his ass in the air. He couldn’t see Yondu, but he did feel it when one rough hand ran down his cheek and thigh.

“Such a good boy,” Yondu whispered, almost reverently, and it was at that moment that Peter found out he had yet another kink. Yondu noticed, too, pausing in his ministrations when Peter whimpered ever so slightly. “Oh, you’re really a kinky fucker ain’t ya? You like that? Like me to tell you how good you are, how pretty you look with that delicious ass out all nice for me?”

Peter _keened_ , so much louder than he’d intended to, but he heard Yondu moan lowly from behind him and found that he’d make that noise a million more times in front of anyone, ever, if he could hear that sound again. His ass was exposed to open air as Yondu yanked the waistband of his pants down; not all the way, but far enough that Peter’s whole rear was exposed.

“Pete, hell, so pretty,” Yondu hissed, calloused hand rubbing Peter’s bare ass.

“Yondu, baby, _please,”_ Peter whined, barely noticing the use of the pet name and who cared anyway? _Boy_ might as well be Yondu’s pet name for him at this point, he guessed he could have one too.

“Shh, okay, yeah.” A shaky exhale. “You ready for it, boy?”

“Yes, please, I’m so ready you have no idea, I –“

He was interrupted by the sharp sting of flesh on flesh, and if he’d thought getting spanked through his pants when he was a teenager was good it was nothing compared to this. It was _nothing_ compared to the feeling of Yondu’s bare hand connecting with his cheek, _nothing_ compared to the way Yondu’s fingers slipped every once in a while into his crack as he soothed a particularly hard smack.

Every filthy fantasy he’d ever had couldn’t compare to this, to the way his dick rubbed against his bunched up pants with every crack of Yondu’s hand, the way he could hear Yondu’s breathing becoming more ragged from behind him, the way that calloused hand felt rubbing little circles on his tender flesh between hits. And in all of his fantasies Yondu had been silent, but the reality of the situation was so much hotter that he was almost disappointed in himself for lack of creativity. A steady stream of filth was rolling off of that blue tongue, spilling out of his lips and caressing Peter in the most agonizingly sexy way, and he was never going to get over this, had never experienced anything this insanely arousing.

_Crack!_

“Fuck, Petey, yer doin’ so good. I had no _idea_.”

_Crack!_

“Such a good boy, can’t wait to fuck you, can’t wait to bury myself in this sweet ass.”

_Crack!_

“Beautiful, so pink, wanna stick my tongue so far in you it makes you scream.”

_Crack!_

“So responsive, _boy,_ ain’t never seen a more beautiful sight. Stars, you like it when I call you boy, you kinky fucker. I love it, fuck, Pete, I can’t!”

One more hard stinging smack and then Peter felt a pair of lips soothing the delicious sting. He could hear now how ragged Yondu’s breathing had become, how he was panting and making little noises at the back of his throat, and he had to reach down to grasp his throbbing dick because it was _so hot_ the way Yondu was losing control. He realized when his palm pressed down on himself through his pants that he had been leaking during that session, more than he ever had in his life.

Yondu _bit_ him, once on each stinging cheek, and then used those hot hands to pull him apart with a worshipful groan.

While Peter wanted to feel what that conveniently long tongue could do to him, he’d been waiting for literal years to feel his captain sliding into him and so he pushed Yondu off, ignoring his protests, and spun around. The sight that greeted him would forever hold a place of honor in his spank bank; Yondu, face flushed, on his knees with one hand gripping his exposed cock.

 _What_ a cock, too, thick and vibrant blue with a flushed purple head, and two ridges at the top. “Fuck, Yondu, up, up, get _up!”_

Yondu eagerly complied, shoving Peter up against the desk as he rose and thrusting his hands under Peter’s shirt, nails raking down his abs. Peter busied his hands with getting the absolutely appalling amount of clothes off so that he could finally feel that body pressed against him, and Yondu reciprocated with enthusiasm until they were both _blissfully_ nude.

“Yondu, please, please I can’t – fuck, baby, I can’t wait anymore,” Peter babbled and Yondu may have been shorter than him but he proved how much stronger he actually was when he gripped Peter’s thick naked thighs, one in each hand, and hefted him up onto the desk. Peter raked his nails down Yondu's scarred back as he wrapped his legs around that thick waist, panting, rubbing his leaking cock on Yondu's taught stomach, wild with need. 

Yondu leaned over him to dig hastily through a drawer, frustrated when he didn’t immediately find what he was looking for, but it was only seconds before he was slipping one lube-slicked digit into Peter’s hole. Their preparation was hasty and so far from thorough it wasn’t even funny, but it was so goddamn worth the burn when Yondu thrust up into him, panting, sweat glistening on his brow, implant glowing faintly.

“Hng, Yondu, so good oh my god, fuck! Harder!”

Yondu _moaned_ (a real moan this time, loud and deep and almost a growl, really), before gripping Peter by the hips and setting out to make good on his promise to give Peter what he needed. He was almost savage in his thrusts, a hard bruising pace that was going to leave a reminder for days of what this had been like.

“Petey yer so good, so fucking good for me, taking it like a goddamn pro.” He leaned down to suck one of Peter’s nipples into his mouth, rolling the nub between his teeth, laving at it with his tongue. Peter could do little more than hold onto Yondu's shoulders as the other man slammed into him over and over, hips rolling _just so_ and catching that sweet spot inside of him, dragging over it with the downswing. The noises Peter was making would have been embarrassing if he'd had any room left for thoughts other than  _more_ , and  _deeper,_ and  _fucking finally_ , if he could think past the little grunts and growling moans Yondu was making from between his spread thighs.

“C’mon boy, come fer me.”

Peter did. Like the good boy he was, he came right on command, hard, hips jerking and muscles clenching around Yondu’s length, sending the other man over the edge as his cum splashed over their chests and stomachs. They stayed that way, frozen and panting, staring at each other’s flushed sweaty faces as Yondu’s cum slowly dripped out of him onto the floor.

“Holy shit,” Peter breathed after his heart rate had calmed down, and now that the moment was over he was realizing that he was in serious trouble because although he felt satiated he also was coming to the slow realization that whatever he felt for his captain had not been quenched by this interlude. If anything, it had taught him that the feelings were _far_ deeper than he’d been convincing himself of all these years. He’d never even dreamed of having a partner in bed who responded to him the way Yondu did, who went with every dirty whim Peter had, not only without question but with breathtaking enthusiasm. He wondered if Yondu would be up for round two, if he'd be willing to try out some of Peter's other filthy fantasies.

“What’s Terran refractory time look like?” Yondu asked, grinning impishly and, hell he was fucking perfect.

“Looks like about ten minutes today,” Peter replied, wrapping his legs around Yondu once more and preparing himself for a very long, very hot night.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is interested, in an effort to get more out on this ship I'm thinking about taking requests! Feel free to let me know if that's something you'd be interested in <3


End file.
